This invention relates to a telephone housing adapted for easy lateral expansion and also adapted for use with a rear display.
The telephone has become an indispensable part of the business office environment, and indeed the uses of the telephone have been increasing dramatically in the last few years. As new uses are found, it often becomes necessary to expand the telephone housing to include new or different arrangements of buttons, lamps or displays. Typically in the past, such expansion has occurred simply by placing a second or third auxiliary housing adjacent to, and usually physically detached, from the main telephone housing. Such an arrangement is unsightly and requires interconnection by means of cords and plugs which in turn increases the clutter of the office.
Often it is necessary to provide a special elevated display which in the past has been provided on a separate pedestal disassociated from the main console. Again, this arrangement is, from a space economy point of view, very inefficient.